Allegiance: Consummation
by Robin Birdie
Summary: Loki had never before reciprocated. It was their first kiss, their first confession of love, and the first moment of the rest of their lives. Thor awaited all that it would bring . . . (Initial One-Shot)


**A/N: **This is a one-shot companion piece to "Allegiance". It can be read alone, but it also acts as a follow-on to 'Chapter Twenty-Two'. It's essentially a PWP. This is dedicated to Ravenprincess.

I'll also add that this story has some very sensitive themes. There is dubious consent.

**Allegiance: Consummation**

"Loki, do you not see that I prize _you_ above all else?"

Thor drew in a deep breath. It was enough to draw in the scent of his husband, which at once reassured him of the other's presence. He caught the aroma of the perfumes that Loki had used upon his hair, as well as the incense that pervaded the air, and – as he nuzzled against the other – he felt a sense of peace that he had not felt possible in so long. The black hair against his lips, as well as the body pressed against his, both felt so _right_ . . . it hurt him that Loki could not see that.

He held Loki tightly as they lay upon the bed, with his husband above the furs in order to try and find some relief to his fever. The heat to his skin worried Thor still, even if such a phenomena were normal during a Jotun pregnancy, but it seemed that his husband – desperate to maintain the image of fearlessness – worried not in the slightest. Loki instead brought his hands up and pressed them against Thor's bare chest, so that it provided a sense of intimacy that had previously been lacking in their relationship. The other's green tunic felt rough under his touch, so that Thor brought up his hand to bury it within the other's hair.

"You are my one and only love," said Thor. "I will rule well when the time comes, for I will have you to guide me as I rule. I will treat my children equally, for I will have _you _to remind me of my duties. You balance me and complete me, Loki."

"You love me that much?"

"I love you that much."

Thor could feel Loki begin to shake within his hold. It felt as if he were crying, enough that Thor was tempted to push him back to get a closer look at him, to make sure that no harm had been done. He worried that he had somehow hurt Loki, although a more hopeful part of him wished that this was merely a display of reciprocation, and that Loki cried out of happiness. It was only when he began to hear the chuckling sound that he realised Loki was laughing at him.

"You are so foolishly sentimental, Thor."

It was then Loki kissed him.

It had been unexpected, as Loki had been so wrapped within his embrace that he had not expected the other to pull away so suddenly, but at once he felt Loki's lips upon his and his head forced back at an awkward angle. They had not kissed before; Loki had always forbade him that one small intimacy, even as they consummated their marriage to one another, and yet here he had reached up and pulled back Thor's blond hair to expose his throat. He had – in that same instant – pulled himself up to kiss him, but in a kiss so violent that it was difficult to discern his feelings about the action.

Loki's other hand – before upon Thor's chest with its partner – now sneaked its way up slowly over his skin, until it rested against the side of his neck and took a firm yet gentle hold of him. It felt as if Loki's thumb stroked lightly upon the right side of his jaw, whilst fingers lightly played along his column of neck, and the gentleness of the action felt strange when combined with the sharp pain in his scalp. He wondered why his husband pulled so hard upon his hair.

It seemed that his question was not to be answered, for it was then that Loki distracted him by deepening the kiss considerably, so that – as Thor gasped – he felt bombarded by a dozen or so senses. He felt amazed by how soft those lips felt against him, although it should not have surprised him that the other man had paid such attention to a part of his body that Thor would have never considered, and it was then that he felt the other's tongue slide into his mouth. Loki dominated the kiss. He tasted slightly of cinnamon and honey, which only added to Thor's beginning desire.

"Thor . . ."

Loki pulled back and released his grip. Loki was short of breath and began to pant considerably, enough so that Thor found the noise to be nothing short of erotic. He could not remember the last time that his husband had lost control in such a way, especially due to pleasure or uninhibited curiosity, and he felt a huge sense of pride and arousal at the fact that _he_ had caused those feelings. Loki wanted him.

"You kissed me," said Thor.

"Indeed," replied Loki. "I must say that if you intend to make such a simplistic commentary on every step of what we are to do, I will have to ask that you leave me be so that I may finish this on my own. You distract me . . . not in a good way."

"What if I were I to say that I would love to see what you do alone?"

"I will say that you would go unsatisfied."

Thor laughed at such words. It was then that his laughter was silence by that skilful silver-tongue, for at once again Loki kissed him with great zeal. The kiss was clumsy, but not lazy, and it felt as if his husband's lips and tongue sort to consume him and control him, so that each movement reminded him of the sheer strength that coursed through Loki's veins. He had not thought Loki capable of such passion. Thor was the one known to warm the beds of maidens on occasion, whilst Loki held the reputation of the cold academic, but his talents proved otherwise. There was heat in him.

"Another night then, perhaps?"

He had spoken through the kiss. It had swallowed the sound and muffled his speech, whilst Loki continued to taste and tease him. He heard a deep and possessive growl from his husband, so that he almost felt it through the tongue in his mouth that sought to force his into a competition for dominance, and soon Loki had used his power to force him onto his back. It was admirable how he barely broke the kiss to do so, more so that he managed to lift Thor's wrists high and pin them above his head . . .

Thor moaned deeply, as he kissed Loki feverishly in return. He had never experienced anyone taking charge over him before; for a second he wondered if it was because Loki were a man, as he had taken no other man but Loki, and then he remembered the times when the women he had bedded would feign control to please him. The difference was that he had _relinquished_ control to those women, but Loki had _taken _control from him and seemed to _relish _in it. He felt his lips bruise as he pushed hard into the kiss, whilst he felt the beginnings of an erection beneath him, and he could not help but thrust up against Loki. The fur throws were an unforgivable barrier.

"Loki? Loki -!"

Loki seemed determined not to listen. He bit Thor's lip harshly, enough to cause a speck of blood to well to the surface, before he continued to kiss him and kicked back the furs that lay between them. Thor remembered vaguely something that Volstagg had said about the hormones of his wife during pregnancy, about how she became almost insatiable, and he wondered if Loki acted due to the same cause. He seemed starved. It was true that he had _technically _been a virgin before their marriage, so perhaps he was simply letting out a desire that had long been repressed.

"You must wait!"

Thor clenched and unclenched his fists, whilst he tried to regain his breath. It was then that Loki moved one hand – as the other held both Thor's wrists together – down his chest in an almost seductive manner, pausing only to tease one nipple for the briefest of moments. He only stopped when his hands found the waistband of Thor's bottoms, at which point he let his fingers rest around the hem and looked down at the blond man with pupils dilated and lips swollen red.

"Do you dislike this?" Loki asked. "Have we not waited long enough?"

"I do not wish for you to do this out of obligation," said Thor. "I must know this is what _you_ want. I will wait for you should you wish. I also must know that this will not hurt out daughter . . . Fríða . . . for she lies within you."

"You cannot hurt her."

Thor looked to his husband. He tried to raise his head, but Loki's weight was upon his upper thighs and he still pinned his hands together with great strength. He contented himself by looking as best as he could upon the other's stomach, as desperate as he was to touch the growing mound in which his child lay, and he could not help but feel his eyes well with tears at the beautiful sight. The sight of Loki made him feel complete. It made the touches and kisses feel all the more intimate, more perfect . . .

It was then that Loki seemed to grow impatient, enough that he rolled his green eyes and pulled down the sleeping-bottoms almost violently. Thor hissed through his teeth as the cold air hit his half-erect length; it was uncomfortable and left him feeling exposed in a way that he rarely felt, for Loki had never looked upon his member before. Thor felt a sting of arousal as he thought about the ways that Loki had – in their relationship previous – touched him beneath the furs to arouse him, just as he had always lain upon his front or on all fours to be taken, and he realised that this would be their first time actually making love . . . they would face each other, hold each other, _see _one another . . . they would want this. It would be sheer pleasure.

He tried not to think about how Loki had only seen him flaccid to date, how he had held his erection and yet not – to Thor's knowledge – looked upon it, but it seemed that Loki wanted him. He licked his lips and looked hungrily upon Thor. It was enough to make Thor groan again; he hoped that his husband would still be excited when Thor became fully erect and he saw what was to be inserted within him. It was then that Loki grabbed him. Those fingers wrapped around him. Thor arched his back.

"Need I explain the biology of my body?"

"L-Loki, I – I have read all that I can about your race, I –"

"You are _marvellously _well-endowed –" Loki squeezed firmly "– and yet not _so_ much so that you need worry about harming our child. I promise you that Fríða will be safe during our act together, but if it worries you so much . . . _you _can receive next time."

It was devastating to realise that he had initially reacted to the thought of being taken by Loki with interest, but he reminded himself that he was lost in arousal and that such thoughts were not ones that would have otherwise come to him. He loved Loki, but he could not submit to him, instead Thor swallowed hard and looked hungrily to his husband. The thought of finally seeing him for all that he was – finally being able to handle his length and return the pleasure that he felt – consumed Thor completely.

"You – you are not serious, Loki!"

"Hmm? Do you believe it to be _argy _to receive? No, do not answer. I will not debate or argue this now. Let it be enough to say that if it is okay for _me _to submit, it shall be okay for _you _to submit. I will expect it in future. I have waited too long for this to wait any longer, so let me say simply that I _need _this, Thor . . . I _need _you. I do not know if it is repressed lust or the effects of the pregnancy, but I want you. _Please_, Thor."

"It is not like you to beg so, Husband."

"I beg you now! _Please_!"

Thor could bear it no longer. He let out a deafening growl and used his strength to push Loki's hand away from his, whilst the younger man glared back with barely concealed lust. It seemed that Loki resented some control being taken from him, enough that he let go of the other's member and stared hard at his husband, but Thor also noted – as Loki's hand left his member and joined its partner upon Thor's stomach – that he gave an involuntary lick of his lips. He was taunting Thor.

It was arousing beyond all measure to know that Loki waited for him to act, that he was simply sitting there – with half-lidded eyes and wetted lips – to be taken by the only person in their realm with any claim to him. He knew that he was now erect. He wondered what Loki felt as his erection pressed against his husband's clothed crotch, or what he thought about the way Thor's body was flushed red and beginning to perspire, but he realised that he cared not. It only mattered that Loki knew how loved he was, how pleasurable the act of lovemaking could be when reciprocated, and for him to finally enjoy the act for what it would be. He loved Loki. He wanted him.

Thor sat up and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and upper back, before he flipped the other man down against the furs, so that his husband was forced to look up at him and relinquish some of the control. He pushed Loki's legs apart with his knees and rested between them, whilst he laid his forearms on either side of the man's chest, with his hands clutching at clothed shoulders. Loki draped his arms around Thor's neck with a lazy smile and gave a rather sinister laugh. It was suspicious, as if Loki only allowed for his position for he _wanted_ it that way.

"Does this arouse you more?"

It was difficult to comprehend the question when he felt light-headed from pleasure, but soon he had a whole other distraction from forming a response. Loki removed his hands in order to remove his sleeping-tunic. The fabric was removed quickly and thrown across the bedroom, so that Thor could now look down upon a bare chest, and suddenly – even in the darkness – he could see the swell of a developing stomach that was midway through the pregnancy. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Thor hated that he had never noticed it before. He wished that he had been able to lay witness to the growing child within, to notice the way that Loki's black trail had slowly become hidden out of view, but he had always taken his husband from behind and had never been allowed to explore his body. He had never taken Loki's member in his hand, never given him pleasure or kissed those lips, and he had never known the privilege of knowing of his child's existence. This was all so new. He wanted to take his time and explore every inch of skin, to suckle and stroke and savour every part of Loki, to learn what best gave pleasure, but he felt too hungry to hold back. Today they would sate their urges. Tomorrow they would go slow.

"I would have thought that you would prefer me on top," said Loki. "You may have watched me move freely and I may have taken you more deeply, and you could have watched my face contort with pleasure. I could have ridden you in an animalistic frenzy. I could have scratched lines down your chest, whilst you took a hold of my length and watched me obtain great heights of ecstasy."

"You will break me with your words! We have yet to begin!"

"I do not feel right, Thor. I feel like I have consumed too much wine, but I have not allowed a single drop of intoxicants to pass my lips. My body is aflame with both this fever and this desire . . . I feel naked before you, but yet I crave to show you more."

It was difficult to retain his self-control. Thor wanted to ravish Loki then and there, for the previous detached acts of trying to conceive an heir had not fed his hunger for Loki in the slightest, and now that he finally could take his husband – to return to him all that he felt and more – it was almost impossible to hold back. The truth was that Loki's words struck a dark chord in the part of his mind still capable of reason, for he wondered if the Jotun physiology – now so prominent during his pregnancy – forced him into a state of desire that he would otherwise never have felt.

"Loki, we need speak with the healers . . ."

"I have _spoken _to the healers. You cannot hurt Fríða."

"That is not what I mean! You – you are so self-conscious, so afraid of vulnerability and intimacy, but suddenly you expose yourself to me . . . you act so freely before me . . . I – I feel that something forces you to act this way. You may regret this when –"

"I regret nothing but that I married a man too noble to take me! I want you!"

"You want me _now_! Will you regret this when in right mind?"

"_I know my mind_! Take me!"

Loki used the strength in his arms to flip Thor. It seemed that Loki had resumed his training and physical exercises lately, enough so that he could likely prove almost an equal match in battle, but Thor disliked how that strength was used. He found himself on his back once more, but this time his husband's hands were rested upon his chest and his head was so low that both hair and breath tickled upon his neck. It was then – as a tongue sneaked out to lick lines upon his skin – he felt Loki grind down.

"L-Loki -! You know not what you do!"

"Let me do this. _I need this_!"

Thor clenched his fists by his sides, as he strove not to touch that burning body that was now pressed against him and was adamant on inflicting pleasure. He could barely think, not least because Loki's clothed erection ground against his in a quick pace, and he could also feel the other's chest pressed firmly against his. He did not wish to take advantage of this strange 'heat' of his husband, but nor did he wish to risk forcing him away out of fear of hurting Loki or their unborn child.

"I cannot take you when –"

Loki silenced him with a passionate kiss. He could feel the love that the other man felt for him, even if he did not quite admit it, but he could also feel the raw lust that seemed out of place upon his husband. Loki allowed one hand to move down Thor's chest to tease upon a nipple, whilst the other moved out of sight and sense of touch entirely. It was only a few moments later that he felt Loki fidget and move, before he felt bare skin upon his legs and realised that he had removed his bottoms one-handed.

It was almost unbearable to feel the other's naked erection pressed against his, especially when that part of Loki – that would have been naturally warm in any case – felt almost scorching to the touch. Thor put his hands upon Loki's hips. He sought to control the thrusting and grinding upon him, the way that the other moved against him, but it was clear that Loki was in charge. Thor knew that he had already lost out to his arousal, but he would not lose out to self-control. He would not come before he had time to truly be a part of Loki, just as he would not let Loki turn an intimate act into a frenzied act of lust alone. He promised himself that tomorrow he would explore Loki and make love to him in more ways than mere penetration.

"Loki, I - I need to prepare you. You did not prepare yourself . . ."

"I did not think that I would feel this way."

The confession caused Thor's erection to flag just slightly, albeit the love-bites that Loki now inflicted upon his neck caused it to return somewhat. It felt proof that Loki acted this way due to some chemical imbalance or hormonal change, that his body controlled his senses and forced him to act as he otherwise would not, and Thor would not – _could _not – consent to taking him in such an altered state. He could not take advantage of Loki like this.

"I will prepare myself," snapped Loki.

It was almost as if he had read Thor's mind. In a matter of seconds he grabbed Thor's hands and forced them above his head, where he held them with a grip so tight that small bruises began to form upon the skin of the blond warrior. Loki fought to get a grip with just one hand, as Thor growled and tried to break away, but he was strong and Thor was reluctant to use full strength against the one that carried his child.

He could not help but look upon Loki, even as the other used his free hand to reach out to the bowl of oil left upon their nightstand. Thor could not remember having looked upon the other without clothing in some centuries, certainly he had never once seen him erect, but he could not help but admire the sight before him. It seemed that his husband had a great length indeed; it was enough to guarantee in Thor's mind that he would never submit to his husband or willingly receive him. He almost missed – in distraction – when Loki reached behind himself to prepare for the act to come. Thor had never known what was involved in the preparation, but to see it was deeply erotic.

"I think that I should teach you the art of preparation next time," said Loki.

"You would leave such an intimate action to me to act upon?"

"Aye . . . perhaps I am not in my right mind, after all."

It was the simple admission that undid Thor. He felt a surge of guilt unlike anything that he had ever felt, for he had sworn to protect Loki and yet it seemed that Loki was a slave to something greater than himself, as his biology forced him to act in a way that he might otherwise not. He made to protest more heavily, but at once his husband touched upon his length and began to coat it with oil. He felt an intense rush of pleasure coil through him as Loki slowly pumped his length.

"D-did you prepare yourself enough?" Thor asked.

"We shall soon see," replied Loki.

"Loki, no, I –"

He was given no time for response. It seemed that Loki's need was greater than Thor's hesitation, for at once he had used his hand to position Thor's length as needed, before he then settled himself upon it to the hilt. Thor let out a sharp hiss of breath, whilst he heard a deep and dangerous moan emit from his husband, a sound so uninhibited and primal that he could barely believe such a sound to be real. It was forced Thor to bite his lip in pleasure. He would have been fully erect in an instant, were he not already deep inside Loki, and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and take a hold his husband. He wanted to touch him.

It was an incredible sensation to feel Loki around him, which was something that he was sure that he would never get used to, and he couldn't help but relish in how tight his husband felt. He feared that Loki had not prepared himself enough, but without his hands free it was impossible to stop Loki or push him away, at least not without risking hurting the younger man. He threw back his head and began to pant, as Loki had begun to clench around him almost seductively.

Loki seemed reluctant to let Thor go; he kept one hand around the blond's wrists, whilst his other hand began to snake its way to his front, and then – in a display that was more erotic than any other – he took a hold of his erection. Thor swallowed hard at the sight. He nearly choked and actually began to splutter, for Loki fisted his erection in time to his movements up and down over Thor, so that the very act of intercourse seemed to move like a dance. Thor felt his blood run hot, whilst his back began to arch under the sheer pleasure that he felt. It was ecstasy.

"S-stop, Loki, I –"

Thor cried out as Loki began to pound harder and faster upon him, so that the overwhelming feelings caused Thor to lose all sense. He felt a sweat break upon him, whilst his breath left him entirely, and he knew that his body shivered with all the pleasure that he felt. Thor clenched his hands. He struggled and twisted, partially out of uncontrollable satisfaction and partially out of a need to stop Loki whilst he still retained some sense, but his husband only seemed to gain speed.

The act of taking Loki had never been like what it had been with the women in his life, for every aspect of his husband reminded him just how male he was . . . the tightness to his channel, the firm muscles of his limbs, even the low and deep groans that he would sometimes let slip . . . it had been so different and so perfect. He felt as if he had filled a hole in his life, almost as if he had been missing the touch of a man his entire life. It had never been perfect, simply as Loki had never reciprocated and the one thing he craved more than anything was complete intimacy and trust, but this was also far from perfect. Loki knew not what he was doing.

"I do not think I can last long," admitted Loki.

Thor threw back his head and clenched his fists. He wanted to hold Loki and touch upon his length, to bring him the pleasure that he deserved, but he felt a sense of relief that he did not have to worry where he touched and pressed, for he did not wish to hurt the stomach where their child lay. It was almost the end for Thor, too. He could hear Loki as he let out an almost continuous moan, so much so that it was broken only by the downward thrusts and the sound of skin upon skin.

Loki would sometimes stop his moans to let out a high-pitched cry, as Thor imagined that he struck the place that brought Loki to unknown heights, and – with his hand still trapping Thor – it caused him to bend forward slightly. Thor could feel the breath of his husband now upon his cheek, whilst hair fell to tickle his neck and obscure his vision slightly, and yet he would never forget the sight of Loki's hand upon his length. It was so erotic a sight that it was etched upon his eyes even as he saw only black locks, and he could see clearly the red head of the member and the wet drops of pre-come upon the top. Loki had thrust his hand so fast that it looked almost painful.

"T-Thor!"

The hand upon his wrists gripped so tightly that Thor felt crescent-shaped cuts appear on his skin. Loki let out what was almost a scream. It was a sound so loud and intense that Thor feared that the guards outside might hear it, especially as he felt embarrassment at the thought they may enter to see what was the cause of Loki's distress, but the rational part of him knew that they would know better and not enter. He had never thought Loki would be so vocal.

Thor felt the hot release of his husband upon his abdomen. It was the first time that he had felt the release of another upon him, but he enjoyed the feeling of being marked by Loki, for it felt as if he truly belonged to the other. The release seemed to last for longer that Thor had anticipated, but so too did the involuntary fluttering clenches around his length, which was still trapped inside Loki. It sent Thor over the edge. He opened his mouth into a silent scream, unable to breath as he felt himself pulse and send his seed into his husband, whilst Loki merely gasped for breath as he came down from his high. Thor felt Loki's hair fall awkwardly into his mouth and into his eyes, but he ignored it as he relished in the moment.

Loki groaned loudly, before he lifted himself off Thor. It gave the blond man an unobstructed view of his body, which was red all over and covered in a heavy sweat, so much so that he could even make out individual droplets on his forehead and thighs. There was a trail of spending that ran down his leg, as well as a few drops upon his softening length. Loki's hair was so soaked with sweat that it clung to him like a second skin, and then – seemingly exhausted – he collapsed upon the side of the bed beside Thor.

"Loki, are you -?"

"My head feels clearer," said Loki.

Thor did not know how to react. It was strange to hear Loki speak in a voice hoarse from screaming, but stranger still to know that it had been _Thor _to bring upon him such unbridled ecstasy. He knew that his husband had been consumed with lust and heat, enough that he had not been in his right mind, and yet now he spoke so rationally and so true to his former self. It was as if the man that he had made love to had been replaced by another. He feared that Loki would hate him. He feared that he had not fought enough to stop Loki and that he had taken advantage.

"It is strange to think that my body acted not of my accord," continued Loki. "I would blame this ridiculous physiology and pregnancy, but the truth is that I greatly wanted what was to happen . . . I would have taken you regardless."

"Regardless of your heat, you mean?"

"My 'heat'. A _darling term_."

Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had not meant to offend his husband by using such animalistic imagery, but the truth was that he knew not what else to call this strange reaction. It was a relief to know that Loki had wanted him and that he had _lusted _for him, but the fact remained that his body had manipulated his emotions. Thor feared he had taken advantage, but he also felt that he had been taken advantage of in turn, and suddenly he realised what Loki must have felt when they first consummated their relationship: violation. Thor felt violated.

"I must go take a cold bath," said Loki.

"Aye? It may have been better had you taken one _before_ you acted."

"You will hold my actions against me? I could not find enough sense to resist you. I kissed you . . . the arousal was instant . . . I could think of nothing but you – of taking you and being taken by you – and every second that I could not touch you was torture, whilst every touch with you stole my mind. I had no choice but to act. I was driven to insanity with a lust that I could not control, triggered by that initial arousal."

He watched as Loki climbed out of bed. It hurt Thor to see the wince that passed over the face of his husband, because he knew that he had been the one to cause such pain and he knew that Loki had not been in the mind to fully consent. Loki seemed to catch the look of guilt upon Thor's face, so that he looked over his shoulder and gave a rather seductive and amused smile. He arched his back and stretched in a rather flirtatious manner. Thor would have been interested had they not just acted.

Loki walked across the room to retrieve his gown, where he at once donned it with rather elegant movements that proved him to be every bit a prince. He did not seem to resent Thor in the slightest, but he did turn around and walked to the foot of the bed to look upon his husband, with eyes still somewhat dilated and hair stuck to his skin. Thor drew in a staggered breath and pulled himself up into a seating position against the headboard, but he could do little to clean himself or remove the evidence of what they had done . . . he hated the idea that Loki may feel as he did: polluted and used.

"I am sorry, Loki."

"I do not need your sympathy, Thor."

"I know now how you must have felt," confessed Thor. "It is different to what you endured, for I know that your pain must have been so much greater, but I felt such helplessness during our encounter. My body betrayed me in turn."

It was difficult to look upon Loki, which made him wonder how deeply his husband had truly felt his pain after their first consummation. He looked into Loki's eyes, where he hoped that he would not see a sign that the other's self-hatred had returned, but Loki merely looked upon him with a raised eyebrow and a small frown upon his lips. It seemed that Loki felt some disbelief towards Thor, perhaps even contempt, but there was not a hint of pain across his features in the slightest.

"You are a fool, Thor."

Loki walked away to the bathroom door. He stopped and opened it wide, where a gust of cold air burst into the room and reminded Thor of his nudity. He at once grabbed the furs to cover his now limp length, whilst his husband turned to smile upon him in a rather dangerous manner, before he then dropped his gown once more to the floor. It was difficult to discern Loki's motives, especially when his husband looked away and refused to show his face. He wondered if the fever made the gown unbearable, or whether Loki sought to purposely display himself for Thor's pleasure, but Loki looked stunningly beautiful. He admired him regardless.

"Still, I would not object if you joined me," said Loki.

"May we talk, too? I would like to talk with you."

"That and more . . . if you so wish."

He watched as Loki strode out of sight. The image of his husband's body remained heavily in his mind, especially how lithe and perfectly proportioned he was, although the swell of his stomach was only made more prominent by his low weight. It was tempting to take what Loki offered, but – as he stood and followed Loki – he knew that it was more important to talk. There were still much to be said, but one thing was more important than most:

"Thank you, Husband."


End file.
